This invention relates in general to an intravenous (xe2x80x9cIVxe2x80x9d) catheter and introducer needle assembly having a novel needle retraction system.
IV catheters are used to provide fluid to or withdraw fluid from a patient. In order to properly place an IV catheter in a patient""s vein, a sharp introducer needle must be used to puncture the skin, tissue and vein wall to provide a path for placement of the catheter in the vein. Typical IV catheters are xe2x80x9cover-the-needlexe2x80x9d catheters where the catheter is coaxially placed over the needle. The catheter thus rides with the needle through the skin, tissue and vein wall and into the patient""s vein. When the needle pierces the vein, blood will xe2x80x9cflashbackxe2x80x9d into the needle. Thus, once the medical technician observes this xe2x80x9cflashbackxe2x80x9d of blood, the medical technician will know that the catheter and needle have been inserted in the vein. The needle can then be withdrawn from the patient and the catheter can be advanced further into the vein.
In recent years, there has been great concern over the immediate disposal of needles after use. This concern has arisen because of the advent of currently incurable and fatal diseases, such as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (xe2x80x9cAIDSxe2x80x9d), which can be transmitted by the exchange of body fluids from an infected person to another person. If a needle has been used to place a catheter in the vein of an AIDS infected person, the needle is a vehicle for the transmission of the disease. Thus, it is extremely important for a medical technician to properly dispose of the needle to avoid a needlestick with the contaminated needle. Unfortunately, in certain medical environments, such as emergency situations, needlesticks with a contaminated needle can occur if the contaminated needle is not somehow covered immediately after use.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a safety catheter and needle introducer assembly where the needle can be covered immediately after use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a safety catheter and needle introducer assembly that is easy to use.
The catheter-advancement actuated needle retraction system of the invention comprises a generally hollow barrel, a needle slidably disposed in the barrel so the sharp distal tip of the needle can initially extend beyond the distal end of the barrel and then can be retracted completely into the barrel, a needle hub, which may include a flashback chamber, fixed to the proximal end of the needle, a spring associated with the needle hub and the barrel, a movable latch for initially maintaining the needle hub adjacent to the distal end of the barrel, and an actuation device that can cooperate with the latch to allow the spring to force the needle hub and the needle toward the proximal end of the barrel.
The above and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent upon consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description.